


Four Times That Blair Often Tries To Forget, And One Time She Can’t

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Semi-book verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Serena have been living together for almost a whole day in the Breakfast at Tiffany’s apartment before something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times That Blair Often Tries To Forget, And One Time She Can’t

**Author's Note:**

> Note that a lot of the inspiration and characterization for this story comes from the book series and not necessarily the TV series.

_One._

“No, mouths go ‘pop!’” Serena exclaimed, throwing her still-fat, still-four-year old arms into the air. Blair wiped her bangs out of her face and sighed. Some people could just be so _juvenile_.

“Mouths go ‘slippery slide,’” Blair explained. She moved her now-slim hands back and forth and made wet noises with her mouth. “Kind of like that.”

“Well let’s see,” Serena said, that mischievous look in her dark blue eyes. Blair narrowed her own green eyes. Despite being barely-five, she was still suspicious. Her mother had taught her well about that, especially when it came to strangers. However, Serena’s eyes looked innocent and happy enough to break Blair.

“Okay,” she finally conceded, shrugging her shoulders.

The two toddlers leaned forward, and, as their mouths met, Blair imagined how silly the two of them looked, and especially how silly Serena’s little kid butt probably looked in the child Juicy Couture her aunt had bought her.

Slippery slide, she thought, as their mouths met for three whole seconds.

And then, as their mouths parted, they popped.

 

_Two._

“Spin the bottle,” Chuck Bass whooped excitedly, throwing his arms around Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates, the little whores. Blair narrowed her eyes at the scene, thinking of all of the girls who were going to try and kiss Nate, _her_ Nate. Not that he was really “Her Nate,” as they were nine years old and nobody really belonged to anybody, but still. He was the boy of her dreams and nobody was going to take that away from her.

And so, for the sake of protecting her property, she sat in the circle with the rest of her classmates and narrowed her eyes at every other girl.

“Chillax,” Serena whispered in Blair’s ear as she leaned back on her hands. “Nobody will take Natey away from you.”

Blair sighed as Serena, once again, read her mind. _Nobody but you, you whore_ , she thought.

She watched for a few minutes as her classmates sloppily kissed each other, with one couple even ending up having to play Seven Minutes In Heaven as the bottle chose both of them to kiss three times.

Finally, Chuck spun the bottle and reached out to make it stop on Serena, making everybody laugh. Serena laughed and shrugged, leaned forward and kissed Chuck on the cheek. Before he could protest, she spun the bottle lazily.

Blair’s heart stopped.

It landed on Nate.

Before Nate could move, Blair launched herself at Serena, kissing her square on the lips. Serena giggled against Blair’s lips and threw her arms around her best friend, then ran her tongue against the seam of Blair’s lips.

Blair jumped backwards and smiled shakily as the entire circle stared at the two girls. She only shrugged and pointed at the bottle.

“It’s pointed at me, _right_?” she said in the way that made everybody scared. Chuck laughed nervously and stuffed a pillow in his crotch.

 _Gross_.

 

_Three._

The first time Serena and Blair got drunk together they were twelve years old, and nothing of particular consequence happened. Much like any other night, the two girls had just stayed up watching old movies starring Audrey Hepburn and planned their weddings, Blair knowing full well that both of them were imagining marrying Nate but trying to ignore this fact. They continued to get drunk on many weekends after this, especially with Nate, and especially without their parents being in the city. They were enjoying being young and carefree, and besides, Blair loved saying “fuck it” to the world.

That’s why, by the time they were fourteen, Blair didn’t worry about getting drunk with Serena. However, this was a rare night when Nate wasn’t around, and an even rarer night because the lights had gone out in the entirety of Serena’s house.

The two ended up huddled together under a blanket with a flashlight like fucking six year olds, trying to come up with even more interesting stories to tell each other, stories the newly-formed Gossip Girl would love to hear, they were certain.

That is, until Serena put her hand on Blair’s leg and moved it closer and closer to her thigh.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Blair started to ask, before she was quickly silenced by Serena’s mouth on hers.

“Just bored,” Serena explained through kisses. Before long, Blair was covered by Serena’s body, their long limbs entwined, as Serena kissed lower and lower down Blair’s body.

“I can’t breathe,” Blair suddenly realized, and she threw the blanket off of their bodies. Which is when they realized that the lights were back on.

They didn’t speak of that night for a few years to come.

 

 

_Four._

And then there was, of course, that night in the hot tub.

 

_Five._

And then, finally.

Blair and Serena have been living together for almost a whole day in the Breakfast at Tiffany’s apartment before something happens. Not that Blair was unaware that something would happen; as much as she loves Serena, which she does despite everything she fucking _wants_ to do, she knows consciously that she and Serena cannot share a living space without something happening.

Which is why they start to argue. It begins about that cute boy that lives there in the apartment building, the one who helped Blair to move in. It turns into a fight about the fact that Serena took her dream job playing Holly Golightly, no matter if the movie is going to be the lamest thing in the entire world because, seriously, _Ken Mogul_? That _has_ to be doomed to fail. And then there is the fact that Serena has taken everything that Blair has ever wanted, and even if it ended up showing Blair that she didn’t _really_ want it it’s the _principal_ of the matter is the thing. And then there is the fact that Serena is kissing Blair square on the lips, and all of the memories that she’s been hiding punch Blair right in the face, right in the mouth, and suddenly Blair can’t remember what they were arguing about because, well, she is definitely about to lose her virginity in a big way and it’s not to Nate and it’s not to Lord Marcus Beaton-Rhodes and it’s not to whatever that cute guy’s name is it’s to _Serena Fucking Van der Woodsen_ and suddenly everything makes sense except _this has to be my desperation in action_ except maybe not completely.

Serena pushes Blair up against the kitchen counter. Blair gives way under the taller girl, allowing herself to be picked up and placed her on top of the counter, Serena's hot fingers digging into Blair’s skin in a way that makes her want to growl (and who knew she was such a sex panther, or something like that and fuck her brain is melting because Serena just took one of those hot fingers and slipped it underneath Blair’s La Perla underwear and she’s just so fucking happy because _damn fuck shit_ that feels good). Blair squirms under Serena, who is rubbing against Blair’s clit softly, slowly with her thumb and kissing Blair’s neck just as softly, slowly, making Blair’s brain go on overdrive mode. She squeezes her eyes shut and stars busts before her, right as Serena takes one of her long ( _thankfuckingGodsolong_ ) fingers and slips it inside Blair. Suddenly, Blair is clinging and clawing against Serena’s back, moaning like some wanton whore who she definitely is not but who she thinks that, in the future, she could dress like if it would make Serena happy and make Serena do _that thing she’s doing right now with her fingers._ She tries to focus on the feeling, and how Serena now has two fingers inside Blair and is curling her fingers upward slightly to hit that spot that makes Blair see stars even without her eyes being shut.

Blair’s pressed hard back against the cabinet, that cabinet that she recognizes so well from watching the movie so much, pressed back so hard because Serena has one hand on Blair’s breast, which Blair did not even realize was outside of her dress until now. Serena is cupping and squeezing ever so slightly, and it’s so fucking erotic. Blair finally looks into Serena’s eyes then, though, and almost climaxes immediately from the look on Serena’s face. Serena’s eyes are so dark and, well, gorgeous, her mouth is parted slightly, and she has this look on her face like she’ll break if Blair doesn’t let her do this anymore, or if they aren’t friends anymore, or something like that.

And Blair, thinking about the power of it all, arches her back and is pushed right over the edge.

And then.

 _Finally_.


End file.
